


The Power She Knows Not

by WallToCeiling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Hung!Harry, Just smut, Lust Potion/Spell, Mind Control, No Redeeming Social Value Whatsoever, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallToCeiling/pseuds/WallToCeiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people envisioned the end of the Second Blood War, everyone always assumed it would end in a big, dramatic battle outside Hogwarts or in Diagon Alley or something. No one ever suspected it would end in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a warm night in mid-July, and Harry was all alone in his bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive, nervously reclining on his bed as he waited for the night's events to proceed. It had all started a few weeks ago, with a discussion in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place...

_"...gaining ground," Dumbledore was saying, seated at the head of the table and regarding the assembled Order of the Phoenix. "We simply cannot allow this to continue, and I fear we have no hope of victory if we do not attempt to invoke the Power mentioned in the Prophecy."_

_"That's all well and good," Sirius said, "but what exactly IS it? You've told us before, it must be something unique to Harry that Voldemort doesn't know about, but nothing we've come up with fits the bill!"_

_Dumbledore sighed and turned his attention to Harry, who was sitting amongst his friends down at the far end of the table. As they were all now of age, he had no means of keeping them from the meetings, so he'd been forced to allow them to attend. "Are you sure you can think of nothing else, Harry? Even something that seems completely unrelated could be significant."_

_Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down at the table. All of his notable talents had already been brought up and shot down, from his skills on a broom ("Voldemort is surely familiar with Quidditch, Harry, and your flying prowess was demonstrated for all the world to see in the Triwizard Tournament regardless") to his affinity for Defense Against the Dark Arts ("Voldemort has decades of experience with conventional magic, so while you may be exceptional for a recent graduate, I'm afraid an O+ on your DADA NEWT is still unlikely to measure up"). They'd backed him into a corner, though they didn't know it, and they were verging on forcing him to reveal his best-kept secret._

_"Nothing relevant, sir," he replied, still not meeting the Headmaster's eyes._

_Of course, the caveat of "relevant" and his evasive manner all but lit up with fireworks the fact that he was holding something back, and Dumbledore pounced. "No matter how irrelevant something may seem, Harry, it could be essential. If there is anything at all you can think of that would delineate you as exceptional in any manner that Voldemort wouldn't already be aware of, you really must tell us."_

_Gritting his teeth and glaring imagined holes in the wood of the table, Harry steeled himself, then snapped out, "Well, sir, since we've exhausted all other avenues and you're apparently determined to leave me with no dignity whatsoever, I'm fairly sure the size of my penis could be considered 'exceptional'. Does that meet your criteria?"_

_Silence fell over the table for a long moment, only broken by Snape's loud, derisive scoff. "Pathetic, really. Are you really so desperate for attention that you need to lie about your pitiful genitalia in a room full of adults in an attempt to feel special? Face it, Potter, you're a sub-par wizard who's only 'exceptional' in his mediocrity, and-"_

_"That's quite enough, Severus," interrupted Dumbledore. "Harry, are you certain of your assertion? It's not uncommon for young men to have a skewed perception of their own prowess, and we cannot allow ourselves to be distracted by pursuing false options."_

_"I'm sure," Harry replied sharply. "If you need proof, just ask Hermione, she can tell you-"_

_The table exploded into noise, most notably the young woman in question shrieking "HARRY!", her boyfriend Ron shouting "HERMIONE?!", and everyone else blurting out some expression of shock or disbelief. Eventually, Dumbledore let off a cannon blast with his wand, then turned his attention to Harry to let him finish._

_"As I was saying," Harry continued irritably, "she can tell you about how I came to her for help learning to cast Undetectable Extension Charms in my third year when my undergarments started cutting off my circulation. I really don't see how any of this is relevant, though. It's not like you can expect me to_ fuck _Voldemort to death."_

_His statement was met with distressingly few outright denials._

_"...You can't, can you? Professor? Sir?"_

The meeting had continued on with Sirius jokingly proposing exactly that, Snape begrudgingly putting forth the existence of several potions that might, in fact, make a plan along those lines viable, and quite a bit of backing and forthing in which Harry expressed his disbelief that they were actually seriously considering him having sex with Voldemort as an option.

In the end, the plan didn't actually come down to banging Voldemort to death, due to the existence of unknown Horcruxes rendering death a temporary and ineffective measure, but the key step still came down to Harry sleeping with Voldemort for the good of the wizarding world.

Harry was, to say the least, incredulous.

First, Snape would dose Voldemort with a mild aphrodisiac over the course of several days, and he would casually drop into his report the "ludicrous topics" the Order were discussing, including Harry's sizeable endowment. He would let the idea stew for a few days, stirring occasionally with added commentary on the subject, and then add a much more potent lust draught, keyed to Harry, to the mix. Within minutes, Voldemort would be going mad to get at Harry's todger, and since the same blood flowed through both their veins after the ritual in the Little Hangleton graveyard, the blood wards at Privet Drive would be no obstacle. Voldemort would show up and attempt to bed Harry, at which point another potion, this one imbibed by Harry, would come into play.

The _Ensensuinous Bindus_ draught was a highly obscure potion used to bind sex slaves to their masters, and a bit of digging through the highly dark and dangerous Black family library had turned up a copy of the recipe. For each orifice the drinker ejaculated into, the subject would become more and more bound to the drinker's will; one orifice would leave the subject vulnerable to suggestion, two orifices would leave them unable to resist commands, and three orifices would have the subject completely and totally devoted to the drinker. It was highly illegal and punishable by several lifetimes in Azkaban, but desperate times called for desperate measures, so Harry was sitting in his bedroom, draught in his system, and awaiting his victim. The Dursleys had been diverted by fake tickets to a taping of a reality show that didn't exist (which Tonks had insisted on calling "Just How Gullible Are These People?"), and Mundungus Fletcher had been assigned to do what came naturally (be an incredibly ineffective guard), so the stage was set. All they needed now was for-

A crash downstairs interrupted his musings as the front door was blown open, and moments later, quick footsteps brought the guest of honour to the door of his bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, the Dark Lady Voldemort had arrived.


	2. Chapter One

Lady Voldemort was a tall, shapely woman, slender of waist and ample of bosom. When she'd been resurrected in the Little Hangleton graveyard, she'd taken great care with the potion she was brought back with, and she'd managed to retain all of her former glory in her new body, with perhaps the sole exception that she was decidedly more pale this time around. Her long, black hair fell in soft waves around her face, and as she gazed into the room at the object of her desire, her full, red lips parted slightly as she took in a shuddering breath of anticipation.

He reclined casually against the headboard, dressed in an unbuttoned dress shirt and dark slacks (from his school uniform, if she had to guess), but the outfit did nothing to conceal his fit build. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he was fit nonetheless; his slim seeker's build was sharply defined and not marred by even the slightest excess of body fat. His shaggy black hair was tousled in a devil-may-care style, screaming sex to her lust-addled mind, and her fingers twitched with the desire to run her hands through it in the throes of passion.

Harry, for his part, was doing his best to keep his nervousness from showing as the notorious Dark Lady stood in his doorway, licking her lips at the sight of him, but he couldn't help but acknowledge that she cut an attractive figure. A slim waist, long legs, and a truly impressive set of breasts marked her out as exactly the sort of woman most teenage boys would lust after, and if it weren't for the whole "Dark Lady" thing, she would probably be one of the most sought-after witches in the country. She was wearing a fairly skimpy black dress that bared an alluring valley of cleavage and had its hem down to just above mid-thigh or so; it was a fairly typical piece of clothing for her to wear, though it would normally be accompanied by a high-collared set of robes that she had apparently forgone that night.

"Harry Potter," she breathed, and the low, seductive tone of her voice went straight to Harry's crotch. Sirius had convinced him that ditching his magically-roomy boxers for the night was the best idea, so he was going "commando", as the Muggles called it, leaving his endowment free to make a substantial impression on the pant leg it was tucked down as it reacted to her voice.

When she spotted his growing erection, her eyes snapped onto it and her pupils blew out wide, and she started stalking forward like a cat hunting its prey. "I've been hearing some fascinating rumours of late, Harry," she murmured. "Apparently, _someone_ is spreading tales of their sexual prowess, claiming to be truly _man_ enough to be worthy of Lady Voldemort. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Reaching the end of the bed, she didn't stop moving; she simply leaned forward and started crawling towards him on all fours, trailing one hand up his leg as she went.

"Whoever it is," he said, his mind half-occupied by the stunning view of her cleavage her posture was allowing him, "I'm sure they would never spread any rumours without merit."

"Oh? You think these tales might have some basis in fact?" Slowly prowling forward, she moved up until her mouth was inches from his own, her curtain of hair hanging down around their two faces like a shroud. She trailed her fingers up the inside of his thigh until they met with his half-erect cockhead a little more than halfway up, then started tracing and teasing at his burgeoning erection, which twitched and lurched in his trousers at every touch. "Do you think someone might be keeping something from me, something truly deserving of my greatness?"

Harry grunted as she brought down her palm to rub at his cock through the fabric, eliciting another hard throb from it and triggering a spurt of warm pre-cum down his thigh. "Only - ngh - one way to find out, I suppose."

Her features broke into wicked, hungry grin, and she turned her attention downwards as she practically tore his fly open in an effort to get his trousers down. She shoved the fabric down around his knees in a single motion, and his erection snapped up to full attention, thwacking her on the side of her face and spattering her cheek with a bit of pre-cum.

Her eyes widened at the size of his member, and she paused only the briefest of moments before diving forward to lick at its pre-cum-slathered head. It truly was a massive rod, long enough that she could wrap both hands around it and still leave half of it uncovered and thick enough that her long, slender fingers couldn't quite grasp all the way around, and as it stood ramrod-straight up from his crotch, part of her couldn't help but worry that it would prove to be too much for her. Another part of her, however, looked back on years of extremely disappointing sexual encounters and decided that she was _not_ going to let this glorious piece of fuckmeat go.

She licked around the head, kissing it with her plush lips and glorying in its rigid hardness and searing internal heat, then ducked down to its base and licked a stripe all the way up. Once she reached the top, she took a deep breath, licked her lips one last time in anticipation, then pushed the whole tasty head of it into her mouth.

Harry moaned aloud with pleasure as she engulfed it his cockhead with her lips, bucking his hips slightly and nudging it further in, and he could tell that he wasn't going to last very long. He wasn't exactly what one could call sexually experienced (slim, petite Ginny had passed out at the sight of it and soon left him for someone she could actually take), and as the Dark Lady rubbed her hands up and down his shaft and lavished her tongue around his huge cockhead, he felt himself already building up to orgasm. His mouth started running without him, responding to her ministrations with groans of "oh fuck" and "fuck, yes" and so on in the same vein, and as her pace increased and he felt his orgasm continue to build, he reached up to tangle the fingers of his right hand in her hair, guiding her up and down as he approached his peak. Building up the pace, he started bucking his hips up as well, losing himself in the sensations, and soon he was simply fucking her face, hammering his blunt cockhead against the entrance to her throat faster and faster until finally he shoved her down as hard as possible and _came_ , his nuts seizing up and pumping thick dollops of cum right into her throat. She gulped loudly as she tried to tried to handle his thick spooge, but it simply came too fast for her, and she coughed and spluttered as she tried to swallow as much as possible. By the time his orgasm petered out a solid minute later and his member lost a bit of its rigidity, his cock and balls were spattered with cum; when she released his cock from her mouth, she immediately got to work licking it all up, not wanting to waste a single drop of the warm, tasty treat.

_One orifice down, two to go,_ Harry thought dimly, his head lolling back to rest against the headboard as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck," he eventually breathed, raising his head again to regard the notorious Dark Lady licking cum off his ballsack, "that was amazing."

She cocked an eyebrow up at him and ran her tongue up the side of his slightly-sagging cock in a single long lick. "I'd say this cock of yours _deserves_ amazing, don't you?"

He let out a soft chuckle at that. "You won't hear any argument from me." Resting his head back again, he let her continue cleaning him. His mind wandered a bit, and it occurred him that, if the _Ensensuinous Bindus_ had done its job, then she'd likely be somewhat susceptible to suggestion at that point, and it would probably be irresponsible of him to not go without testing that fact.

Briefly sitting up a bit, he pulled off his shirt and tossed aside, then said, "You know, my relatives don't have air conditioning, and they'd throw a fit if we tried putting up cooling charms. You might want to dress down a bit, or you might end up all hot and sweaty."

She smirked up at him and sat up, taking a deep, slow breath and running a teasing finger down from her lower lip to the lower hem of her dress. "You think so? I'm already not wearing much as it is. Do you really think I should take this off as well?"

His cock throbbed once, back up to full mast by that point, and though his endowment was blatantly telegraphing his opinion, he played it cool. "It would probably be best, I'd say. Do you really want to risk getting too hot?"

"Probably not," she replied coyly, and she reached back behind herself to undo the fastening, one hand going over her shoulder and the other going under. Stretching like that did interesting things to her chest, and Harry made a snap decision. Sitting up quickly, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around her, snagging the zip from her questing fingers and, in a quick motion, tugging it roughly down as far as it would go. Once the dress was loose, he simply grabbed both sides of the dress and _tugged_ upwards. She immediately got the message and stuck her arms up, and moments later, he'd pulled the dress off over her head and thrown it off to the side somewhere.

Shaking out her hair, she regarded him with lust-filled eyes for the briefest of moments before diving at him, tackling him back onto the bed and kissing him ferociously. Her mouth tasted slightly of his own cum, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care; thanks to the length of his cock and a reasonable amount of flexibility, he'd discovered years ago that he was capable of sucking himself off, and while he didn't _love_ the taste, he certainly didn't mind it.

Besides that, he had other things to focus on, like the Dark Lady's glorious tits rubbing against his chest, or his cock being nestled up between her thighs, registering dimly that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath her dress. She was driving him absolutely mad, and he kissed her back with everything he had, grabbing at her arse and kneading her cheeks while fighting off her marauding tongue with his own. They moved against each other, their breaths hot and heavy, and it wasn't long before she pulled back, chest heaving, and gave him a Look.

With a snarl, he grabbed her hips and twisted, throwing her over to the side and rolling with her, positioning himself over her with one hand down on his cock, holding it just in front of her lower lips. His heart hammered with the thought of what he was about to do, and he held himself there for just a moment to lock his gaze on hers. Her eyes were blazing with desire and impatience, and she opened her mouth to say something - but instead of giving her the opportunity, he moved his hips, _butting_ his blunt-domed cockhead up against her pussy lips. Her words were lost to a sharp, pleasurable breath as he thumped his cock against her, and as he started slowly but firmly nudging it into position, she let her eyes roll up and let out a loud moan. "Merlin above, Potter, just get it _in_! I need that thing inside me, do you understand?! I'll cru-"

Her words were cut off as, with a brutish shove, Harry forced the head of his cock in, seemingly creating space for himself inside her by sheer force of will. She threw her head back and spasmed, shouting, "Oh _FUCK_!" as he pushed his way in, forcing his way into her tight cunt by main strength, and when he eventually stopped, she rolled her head up to stare down at the place where they were joined. She felt so _full_ , packed with cock like she'd never experienced before - and when she looked down, half of his colossal prick was still waiting outside her. _Fuck_ , she thought, _I'm never going to be able to take that whole thing!_

_No,_ she rejoined, _I'm the Dark Lady bloody VOLDEMORT. There's no way in Hell I'm going to surrender to a fucking PHALLUS - and certainly not the bloody Chosen One's!_ Screwing up her face in determination, she took a deep breath, then clasped her hands on his hips and met his eyes. "Give it to me," she growled, her tone one that would send any Death Eater running to obey for fear of being cruciated to within an inch of their sanity. "Don't you dare fucking hold back, Potter. I want your whole fucking cock buried in my snatch, do you hear me?! FUCK THAT THING INTO _MMPH_ -"

Cutting her off with a deep kiss, he steadied himself, then pulled back as far as he could without slipping out, leaving just his head inside her... And then he _slammed_ in, shoving himself in as hard as he could. Her head jerked back against the pillows as she writhed and bucked underneath him, but he didn't give her time to recover before he pulled back and then slammed in again, and then again, building up a slow, solid rhythm that soon had him hammering all but a few inches of his girthy pole into her cunt. He was splitting her open, breaking her clean in half as he pummelled her again and again. Her heart was racing, her pulse pounding as she writhed on the bed beneath him... and as her heart rate skyrocketed, so too did the rate of dispersal of the lust potion in her system. For a few minutes, as he fucked hard into her, brutally jackhammering into her pussy over and over again, she was simply flooded with it, and combined with the natural physiological response to being ravaged by a massive cock, she flew to unbelievable highs, orgasming barely twenty seconds in and just continuing to cum, riding the crest of an unending wave, convulsing around his battering ram and spurting out a phenomenal quantity of cunt-juices... but then the potion started to wane, having run its course, and she started coming down. She was still getting royally fucked, without question, so she wasn't all _that_ clear-headed, but she could at least string two thoughts together.

With her vague semblance of coherency, it didn't take long to work out what had happened. Lust potions were hardly unheard of, and there was only one person she'd trusted to brew and provide potions for her. _Snape_ , the slippery bastard, had dosed her with a lust potion keyed to the Boy Who Lived.

Of course, that explained the _what_ , but not the _why_. Why in Slytherin's name would Snape want him to have sex with Potter? Was it one of Dumbledore's plots?

Her words punctuated by breathy gasps as Potter continued hammering his girthy meat-pole into her cunt, Voldemort glared up at her fucker and hissed out, "What's - _nnf_ \- your - game, - Potter? Oh, _fuck_. Do you - think - you can - keep me - subdued? - _fuck_ \- Occupy - me - with your - glorious - _fucking_ \- cock - so I - can't - wreak - havok? What's - your - plan?"

"Don't know what you mean," Potter growled out, picking up his pace and hammering into her even faster than before. His heavy balls were tapping against her arse-cheeks every time he thrust forward; he still couldn't get his entire gargantuan member inside of her, but he was certainly getting close. "You came to me, remember?"

"You're a fucking _shit_ liar, Potter," she responded, her whole body rocking in time with the Boy Who Lived's hips. "Severus always said you were too _goddamn_ honest for Occlumency." Snapping one hand up, she grasped at his jaw and tugged it down to meet his eyes with her own. Wandless legilimency was possible, after all, but only with direct eye contact. " _Legilimens_."

In that moment, the fate of the wizarding world was sealed.

Every bit of mental acuity that Voldemort had pieced together was shattered as her experience of being fucked was suddenly joined by his sensations of fucking her, and she flew apart, completely incoherent at the feeling of it. Her whole body spasmed around his cock, her cunt clutching tight at it, clamping wet, silky walls down around his member as much as possible, and the rest of her body twitched and jerked spasmodically beneath him.

And Harry, whose mind was suddenly filled with a whole new level of pleasure as he experienced her side of things in addition to his own, lost it as well. He jerked in and out of her a handful of times more, then buried himself - finally managing to hilt himself deep in her pussy - and lurched, his whole body jerking as he _came_ , great wads of semen spewing out of his dick into her. His mind was completely blank, and after a long, twitching minute, he collapsed forward onto her, barely conscious. After a minute or two, he got up the strength to roll off of the Dark Lady, and for a while, they just lay there, side by side.

"Salazar's Ghost," Voldemort eventually breathed. "Potter, if it weren't for the prophecy, I'd have to keep you around just for that."

Harry's only response was a wry, tired chuckle.

"But be that as it may," she continued, "I do still have to kill you. You've been a thorn in my side for too long, and I cannot abide your continued obstruction of my plans."

Levering himself up to lean on one elbow, he looked down at her with a tired smirk on his face. "Unfortunately, I think you're going to have to abide me for a while longer yet," he said.

"Let me guess," she drawled, "this was all some sort of devious ploy to take me down? Were you planning to shag me into unconsciousness, then poison me in my sleep or something as ridiculously circuitous as that?"

"Nothing so dramatic," he replied. "It was a simple plan, really. Get on your hands and knees."

She did so promptly, getting herself into position and arching her back for him - and then she blinked, realizing what she had just done. "What is this?!" she demanded. She appeared to struggle against herself for a moment before pinning Harry with a murderous glare. "What have you done, Potter?!"

Harry's smirk broadened, and he got himself up onto his knees and started moving back behind her. "There's a potion, Talya, called the _Ensensuinous Bindus_. It's obscure, complex, and highly illegal, but thanks to the Black family library and Snape's expertise, we managed to get a batch together." Maneuvering himself into place, he slapped his half-erect member down onto the cleft of her arse and started slowly moving his hips. "We know about your Horcruxes, you see, so we knew we couldn't just kill you outright without hunting those down, and frankly, spending ages trying to track down whatever bits of your soul you left laying around sounds boring as hell. Instead, Dumbledore came up with a much easier alternative: just make it so you didn't try to take over the world anymore."

"What is it," she spat, "some sort of lust draught? Do you plan to make me nothing more than a cock-hungry slut, more eager for your 'throbbing manhood' than for world domination, is that it?"

"Not quite, though I won't deny that you'll probably be spending more than a little time with my 'manhood' once all's said and done." Pulling back momentarily, he maneuvered his re-hardening erection down underneath her, rubbing it against her wet cunt and letting the slick combination of their ejaculates that was slowly leaking out of her run down onto his cock. "The _Bindus_ is an enslavement potion, one that will make you completely devoted to me and my desires. Once it's taken hold, your only interest will be in pleasing me, and you'll want to do nothing but what's best for me, leaving world domination a fair ways down your to-do list."

"You lie!" she snarled, though despite her efforts, she couldn't manage to disobey him and change her position. On top of that, his long, thick member rubbing up against her sensitive, sopping pussy-lips kept sending jolts of pleasure up through her body, especially as he ran over her clit, and despite everything else, part of her couldn't help but rock slightly with him, wanting to feel his girthy ramrod filling her up once more.

"Not in this case," he replied. "In fact, I'd say you could check with Snape when you got back to your Fortress of Doom or wherever you've been holed up, but by the time you'll get the chance, you'll be experiencing its effects first-hand, so you won't need to consult with him after all."

"You'll pay for this, Potter! My Death Eaters will hunt you down and make you wish you'd never survived my killing curse in the first place!"

"I'm sure," Harry replied. "Now, I think I'm about ready to go, so there's just one more thing left to do, and we'll be ready to proceed." Reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer, he plucked out his wand and gestured at her posterior. " _Scourgify_ ," he incanted, and the Dark Lady felt a rush of tingling run through her bowels - and in that moment, a momentary shiver ran through her. She'd never gone past slipping a single finger up her rear end; the thought of taking his whole, massive member was enough to send a thrill of fear up her spine.

Tossing his wand over onto the desk, Harry turned his attention solely to her raised rear. It was surprisingly firm for someone of her age - though, in truth, he didn't know just how old one would call her body, given that she'd been re-embodied bare years prior - and as he grasped at it, grabbing a tight globe in each hand and kneading slightly, massaging her cheeks and spreading them apart, he couldn't help but start up a running stream of commentary on the subject.

"You know, when people think about the infamous Lady Voldemort, they don't normally give a lot of attention to just how great an arse you have on you."

"No, Potter, they're more focused on how completely I'm capable of _destroying_ them, murdering their entire family without pause!"

"Right, right. Well, maybe after this, your arse will get a bit more press coverage. It does deserve it, you know!

Changing his grip, he kept his left hand on one cheek as he brought his right down underneath her. After taking a moment to spread their combined juices around on his cock a bit more, he dipped his first two fingers up into her dripping quim and got them really sopping wet, then brought them back up and ran their tips against her tight little rosebud. She jerked a bit in surprise at the contact, but he kept them against her, running them in small, teasing circles - and then, just when she started getting used to it, he pressed his index finger in, slipping it in quickly up to the second knuckle. Voldemort gasped aloud and clenched down around it, her tight arse doing its damnedest to hold him in place.

It was in vain, though, as slick as his finger was with their juices, and he soon followed up the first finger with a second. She felt uncomfortably stretched at first, but the feeling soon gave way to just a mild discomfort as her hole stretched to accommodate them.  He twisted them around, moving and spreading them, stretching her with them as much as possible, and soon added a third to the mix.

"Of course, on second thought, maybe I won't allow that sort of coverage after all. I mean, this arse... I might just want to keep it for myself, you know?" Pulling out his fingers, he watched as her hole closed most of the way back up in their absence, but when he gathered up more slick juices from her sensitive lips, he found it substantially easier to work his fingers - all four this time - back in.

She couldn't hold back a groan as he spread her open even more. It hurt more than a little, as he was taking things extremely quickly, but there was an underpinning of promised pleasure beneath it that made her almost sad when he slipped his fingers back out once again.

Of course, when he slipped his cock out from underneath her and butted its head up against her hole, all thoughts of his fingers were banished. He nudged it up against her, lining it up with his right hand... and then he started to push. He pressed forward, and for a long moment, her arse resisted him... but then the ring of muscle parted, and his head slipped in, her arsehole seeming to _pull_ him in once he'd breached it, and he sank in a few inches right off the bat.

For a moment, Harry just held himself steady. Her arse was tight, tighter than her pussy had been, and deliciously hot around him, and part of him just wanted to stay buried in her oven for ages.

"Potter, either fuck me or don't. If you just stay there, I swear, I will murder you in your sleep!"

Pulling back slightly, he retreated until just his head was inside, and then he pushed forward again, rocking his whole body ahead as he pushed in as much of his cock as he could. Nearly half of it shoved into her, and she groaned aloud as it did.

"Fuck," he breathed, working himself slowly in and out, pushing very slightly deeper each time, "your arse is _incredibly_ tight. I'm half worried I'm going to lose circulation, you're holding onto me so hard." If it weren't for their copious juices slathered on his cock, he was fairly sure he wouldn't be able to move at all.

Voldemort just dropped her head down and gritted her teeth. "I'm not tight, Potter," she hissed, "you're just fucking _massive_. Is there giant blood in the Potter family or something? There's no way a prick like that is fucking natural."

A shadow passed over Harry's face at that, and he slammed his hips forward hard, ramming in a solid three quarters of his girthy log. "I wouldn't know," he growled, pulling out and slamming in at an increasing pace as he spoke. "I don't know the first thing about my family, since most of my family was killed by Death Eaters, and my parents were killed by some murderous, psychopathic BITCH!" Gripping her hips, hard, he picked up the pace, really hammering into her. "Because of you, I had to grow up with my fucking aunt and uncle, who treated me like a house-elf and kept me in a goddamn cupboard! Half my bouts of accidental magic as a kid were escaping my fat cousin's bullying, and almost every instance got me locked up and starved as punishment! I could have had a fucking life if it weren't for you!" He was hilting himself by this point, pulling halfway out and hammering his hips against her arse with each thrust. "But no, you had to go listening to some fucking prophecy and try to kill a fucking baby! Who even does that?"

As he reached the limits of his pace, he paused for a moment to change positions, lifting his right leg to rest on his foot instead, then started pounding into her even faster. The bedframe was banging repeatedly against the wall at that point, and the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling was starting to wobble back and forth, causing all the shadows in the room to shake and bounce around.

"Well, guess what?! The rest of the prophecy says that you'll mark whoever the kid was as your equal, and that they'd have a power you didn't know about, so it looks like your decision to act on the damn prophecy really came back to fuck you in the arse!"

He could feel his orgasm building up inside him, and he clenched his teeth and screwed up his face as he pounded into her over and over again. "Well, it's all over for you now," he gritted out, slowing down slightly in an effort to not completely lose his rhythm as his climax built, and built...

"No more fighting, no more murders! Just - fucking - _peace_!"

With his last exclamation, he buried himself home and let loose, his whole body clenching up as he came, a huge spurt of cum pumping out into her bowels, followed by a second, then a third. He spasmed and jerked, darkness encroaching on the edges of his vision as he rode his climax out to completion.

Once his climax petered off, he pulled out and fell bonelessly onto the bed next to her, consciousness waning.

"Holy _fuck_ ," he breathed, and sleep claimed him.


End file.
